orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashidun
Rashidun is one of the 24 Guilds of the Ghaz Combine. Formed after the collapse of Aemal Industries, Rashidun is the united military of the Ghaz people. Background Rashidun was formed in 2678 after the end of the Guild War. The Guilds collectively agreed to disarmament, but the need for a unified force to defend the Combine as a whole both from threats without and within was realized. Thus, Rashidun was formed as the single largest military force in Ghaz history. All guilds were required to cede 90% of their armed forces to Rashidun, leaving primarily armed freighters with minimalistic battlesuit and drone forces in their possession. Rashidun's first battle came in 2679 in the Battle of Veem, preventing Azra from selling off war surpluss that was supposed to be turned over to them. This was also the first time the Ghaz had fought a species outside of Rodull, the Vaarg. Following the Battle of Rodull, Rashidun as the Twin Worlds of Rodull became formalized as an alliance, Rashidun also absorbed the remains of the Vorheimta defense forces. Role Rashidun acts a unified bastion for the Twin Worlds of Rodull. It is unique compared to other guilds where it is almost entirely reliant on the other guilds for supplies. This is to prevent Rashidun from having too much power despite all its authority and strength. In turn, Rashidun works to monitor and regulate the Guilds in order to protect the interests of the Ghaz Combine. In the interest of national defence, the Supreme Commander of Rashidun is allowed to act unilaterally. However it is otherwise considered a relatively equal member of the ruling council of CEO's. Naval Forces Outside of the downsized defense forces of the individual Guilds, Rashidun has authority over all defense forces. It also is in charge of offensive fleets that double as additional defenses unless needed. Battle of Veem (2678 CE) The Battle of Veem was Rashidun's first major deployment. Its forces were largely scrapped together from those still under going refits from the Guild War. * 1x Malak Class Battleship (RMV-01 Malak) * 21x Musharaf Class Long-Range Ordinance Craft with Mega Particle Lance * 21x Musharaf Class Long-Range Ordinance Craft with Graviton Lance * 1x Musharaf Class Long-Range Ordinance Craft with GENESIS superweapon * 60x Ahmaq Class Battlebarges * 22x Shajaea Class Interdiction Vessels * 10x Fariqata Class Light Battlebarge * 1x RBS-01 Shadhavar Battlesuit * 520x RBS-02 Rijal Battlesuits * 109x RBS-03 Rumat Battlesuits * 20x RBS-04 Jinn Battlesuits * Many x XS Type-13 Skitterer Drones Battle of Rodull (2679 CE) This battle consisted of almost the entirety of Rashidun's defensive and offensive fleets, as well as all guild vessels in-system. While exact numbers are not known, many craft were crippled in the battle, resulting in extensive refits and repair in the following years. Early Nisser Conflict (2680 CE) Following the founding of the Twin Worlds of Rodull, and the aid granted by the Formians, Rashidun's fleet was overhauled and reinforced. As of the 2680 naval review, Rashidun had phased out the old battlebarges, upgraded its remaining remaining vessels, as well as constructed new ones. * 2x Tamthal Dakhm Class Battleships (RMV-143 Tamthal Dakhm, RMV-153 Shaytan) * 4x Malak Elohim Class Battleships (RMV-01-A Malak-A, RMV-139 Azrael, RMV-140 Jibril, RMV-142 Mikail) * 2x Aranoch Class Carriers (RMV-138 Murban, RMV-141 Sayyeda) * 42x Musharaf II Class Long-Range Ordinance Craft with TADA (RMV-02 through RMV-43) * 1x Musharaf II Class Long-Range Ordinance Craft with GENESIS superweapon (RMV-44-A Taqadam-A) * 30x Tahrim''' '''Class Interdiction Vessels (RMV-105 through RMV-127 as well as RMV-144 through RMV-152) * 150x Muejaza Class Mobile Cruisers (RMCMC-01 through RMCMC-150) * RMX-01-K01 Zabaniyah Mobile Cruiser * 800x RBS-05 Warith Battlesuits * 76x RBS-05V Warith V-Type Battlesuits * 19x RBX-05-K06 Qareen Battlesuits * RBX-05-K04/ModZ "Zhulfiqar" Battlesuit * Many x DBS-2 Malakhim Drones Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull